


April Showers

by Danklad69



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Futanari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:11:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danklad69/pseuds/Danklad69
Summary: First person story told from the perspective Mike, a college student, about his unusual encounter with a girl on a night out and the events that follow.Story contains futanari, specifically futa on male content. Read it if you want to see that and don't if you don't.





	April Showers

I finished the rest of my drink and took a look around the bar. It’d certainly gotten louder since I first got here, and even more crowded. Social getups like this weren’t exactly my scene, I’d much rather just stay in my room and entertain myself, but college has a way of forcing these kinds of things. It’s not that I wasn’t enjoying myself, I was out with friends and I like drinking, but the whole party atmosphere was kind of at odds with my quiet demeanour.  
‘Hey yo, Mike’  
The voice cut through my thoughts and dragged me back to the real world. I gazed up from my empty glass to see my friend Chris. Chris was the kind of guy I needed to make friends with, a social butterfly, had enough confidence for the both of us. He was the reason I was even out tonight.  
‘Yeah? What’s up?’ came my response. He’d gone to the bar to get more drinks, but with the size of the queue in here now, he definitely hadn’t been gone long enough for that.  
‘Well, this girl here came up to me and asked if I knew you,’ Chris began, ‘Wanted to meet you or something’. Huh, girl? That didn’t seem right. I don’t even know why a girl would’ve noticed me, let alone wanted to actually speak to me. Even if she did, she’d just end up even more disappointed.  
It was then I decided to focus my attention behind Chris to see this fabled girl and…  
Oh.  
‘Yeah, she’s just here behind me now, I need to get back in that queue, I’m sure you can handle the introductions’ Chris’ words drifted somewhere in my mind, but I don’t think I really heard them.  
Now before I get into the description of what she looked like, I need to establish that I have a type.  
A fairly particular type. I like gothic girls. Like a whole lot. I don’t really know what it is, but something about them just gets me weak at the knees ya know? So, when I saw this girl that apparently wanted to meet me, I nearly fell out of my chair.  
She was beautiful. That didn’t even cover it, she was astounding. Standing a bit shorter than me, probably around 5’8, she was wearing knee high black leather boots that led up to a similarly coloured skirt ending around the middle of her thighs. The skirt was part of a dress, with an under-bust corset. Her wrists and forearms were adorned with a pair of lace arm warmers and her nails were painted a glossy black. Her black lips were pierced on either side with studs along with one side of her nose, and her long black hair was streaked with a shade of dark blue. She was the kind of girl you’d expect to find in some kind of modelling studio, not a random bar on a college campus.  
As I took it all in I was glad I’d managed to stop my mouth from hanging open gormlessly, but clearly my wide eyes told the same story as her lips curled up into a smirk.  
‘Uh, hi, I’m Mike, you wanted to meet me?’ I stuttered.  
‘Nice to meet you Mike, my name’s April’.  
Jesus even her voice is beautiful. Is that even a thing? Does that happen? My questions were cut short when I noticed she’d extended her hand out towards me.

At first, I thought she wanted a handshake, but her hand was facing downwards to the floor so that didn’t seem right. I looked up at her face to see she was still smirking, with an almost expectant expression on her face. Staring back at her hand a sort of realisation came over me, did she want me to… kiss her hand? I thought that kind of thing only happened in the 30s or James Bond movies, but something about her just compelled me to do it anyway. I reached out to take her ringed hand in mine and moved my head down to meet it. Her hand was so soft and warm against my much less soft and slightly more shaky hand, and as I leant in to plant a kiss on it I noticed the subtle, pleasant smell coming from her skin, one that I couldn’t quite identify. And then the kiss happened, and that was it, it felt like some of the haze over my mind lifted a little, I also found myself hoping that no one else in the bar had seen me do that. Having greeted April in her apparently preferred fashion, I sat back up in my chair and gazed into her eyes. They were a cold, pale blue colour, almost grey and the smirk on her face had grown into a full-on grin, bordering on laughter.  
‘Well aren’t you the little gentleman?’ she giggled. A slight blush formed at my cheeks as a wave of embarrassment flooded through me over my impulsive action.  
‘Aw, don’t worry Mike, I’m just teasing you, I thought it was sweet’ April continued.  
‘So you wanna uh, sit down?’ I inquired, in an attempt to change the subject.  
‘Actually, I was hoping we could go somewhere a bit more quiet,’ as she gestured towards the exit ‘and private’. I felt a pang of nervousness at that last remark, but I wasn’t about to turn down a chance to get leave the bar, especially not with a girl like this.  
She led the way as we moved towards the exit. I wish I could say I kept my eyes ahead the whole time, but that would’ve taken a stronger man than I, and so they fell downwards towards the hips of my new companion. It was kind of hard to make out much of the size or shape from the other side of the skirt, but the fact that I could even see any of the shape told me a bit about the size. My eyes snapped back up as I heard the swing of the door in front of me, and we stepped out into the cool night air.  
‘So, where’d you wanna go?’ I asked as April kept her pace up through to the other side.  
‘Not too far, just a little calm corner’ she replied as we turned down a small path off of the main route. It was a small garden of sorts, a small field of grass with a few bushes and a nearby bench. April motioned towards the bench and so we both sat down, surveying the tranquil surroundings.  
After a small moment of silence, I spoke up ‘So why did you want to meet me in the first place?’.  
The question had been burning on my mind since the encounter began, and I desperately wanted an answer. She was way outta my league, even to people who didn’t like the whole goth girl look. I was average at best, so why would anyone go out of their way to try and talk to me randomly, let alone her?  
‘Good question,’ she paused for a moment, ‘hmm, how do I put this? When I first saw you in the bar, I got this feeling that you and I would get on very well.’ she continued, drawing out the words ‘very well’ in a lower tone.  
‘So you didn’t know me at all before? You wanted to talk to me, in private, cause you felt something?’ I asked, perplexed by her response.  
‘Oh, what’s the matter Mikey, never heard of love of at first sight?’ her voice tinged with sarcasm as her trademark smirk returned, ‘look Mike, I can’t explain this any better than you can explain your little chivalry stunt earlier, but I think we should see if I was right’.  
At this she turned away from the view in front of her and looked me dead in the eyes, leaning her head a little closer.  
‘Mike, do you think I’m pretty?’  
Was she serious? Did she even need to ask? I doubt there’s a person alive who wouldn’t even at least call her pretty.  
‘Y-yeah, you’re like one of the most beautiful girls I’ve ever seen. Everything about you, from your hair, to your face to your clothes, even the way you speak- ‘I stopped myself dead, I was gushing at this point and the tinge in my cheeks returned. So did her grin. This time with a vengeance.  
She didn’t look like she was about to laugh this time though, she just had that look someone gets when things go exactly the way they want, that kind of authentic happiness you get from being right.  
‘Well that settles it then, I should trust my feelings more often, seems we’re going to get along swimmingly. Oh, and Mike, you’re not bad yourself, cute in a kind of nerdy way,’.  
Huh, she thinks I’m cute. I kind of expected this to be more of a one-way street, but I guess I’m glad I was wrong.  
We then just spent some time getting to know each other a bit better, talking about classes or hometowns or hobbies. Well I say we were talking, she was picking up most of the slack and I would just chip in every once in a while, or answer anything she asked. At some point she leaned her head onto my shoulder and put my arm around her before continuing conversation. We talked this way for over an hour when she chimed in with,  
‘Hey Mike, are you a virgin?’. If I’d still been drinking I would’ve spit it out right there. It wasn’t even like we were talking about that, we’d just gotten done talking about our pets. She clearly didn’t find it as weird of a moment as I did, cause she said it in such a normal way, as if it was on the same level as anything else she’d asked After a moment of collecting my thoughts, I finally able to form a coherent sentence.  
‘Uh, yeah…’ I muttered. I was more than a little embarrassed by it, we were 18 so it wasn’t that bad yet I guess, but I still didn’t really try and talk about it.  
‘Hm, really?’ she asked in a similar relaxed manner, ‘guess today really is my lucky day’  
What? Not quite understanding what she meant with the last part of her sentence, I just sat there for a minute, now much more aware of the weight of her leaning into me and the warmth she gave off. Her eyes drifted close and we sat there in mostly silence, the sound of the bar distant behind us.  
After 5 or so minutes she opened her eyes again and look up at me  
‘Mike?’  
‘Yeah?’  
‘Do you wanna go back to my room?’  
At this question my mind stopped once again. Maybe if the previous conversation hadn’t happened this might seem more innocuous, but now it seemed fairly obvious what she was really asking.  
‘Uh, y-yeah, sure, ok’ I stammered  
‘One yes would’ve been enough big guy’ she giggled as she jumped up from the bench, ‘but at least you’re as enthusiastic as I am,’ she said as she winked.  
My heart was racing now, and I gulped a little at the realisation of what was happening, April started off out of the little park and I had to scramble up quickly so as to not be left behind. My feet felt somewhat heavy and my palms were clammy as we journeyed, a juxtaposition to the veritable spring in April’s step the whole way there. Noticing that my nerves were impacting my travel speed, she reached back and took my hand, leading and/or dragging me to our destination. We entered the block she was staying in and made our way up a couple flights of stairs. After walking a ways down the hallway, we stopped outside one of the doors, I stood behind her as she retrieved her key and unlocked the door. My first thought when I stepped inside was that I was glad we had gone to her room and not mine, mine was pretty messy all things considered whereas hers looked like she had only just moved in and set up.  
Her room was a little bigger than mine, but still fairly cosy. A bed, wardrobe, a desk, chair and a bedside table were the only pieces of furniture. The wardrobe was built into the wall and had a set of shelves and draws on one side, and a place to hang clothes on the other. The desk sported a mirror and a few decorations. The bed itself was around queen size if I had to guess, it looked bigger than a single bed. All in all, her room looked as elegant as she did, and carried that same pleasant smell that she wore.  
‘So, what do you think of my humble abode?’ April asked as she span around to see me, a smile on her lips.  
‘It’s definitely a lot nicer than mine, and cleaner for that matter’ I responded  
At this she giggled a bit.  
‘Not much of a cleaner are we?’.  
‘No, not even close, I can barely be bothered getting out of bed in the morning, let alone cleaning up properly,’  
I found myself opening up more and more around April, I don’t really know why. Normally I’d be content to sit quietly, offering only the occasional response but she just made me feel at ease, feel a bit more confident. Not that much more mind you, cause I was still practically quaking at the prospect of having sex right now. Trying to push those thoughts to the back of my mind, I looked up from the floor to see April motioning for me to sit next to her on the bed. And sit I did.  
‘Aw, don’t feel nervous Mike, we’re going to take it slow, I’ll guide you through it all, we don’t have to do anything you don’t feel comfortable with, ok?’  
Her voice did work to calm me down a bit, I nodded slowly and she flashed me a smile in response.  
‘But first, I just wanna establish where you’re standing right now in terms of knowledge’ she said, moving a little closer to me.  
‘Uh, what?’  
‘I just want to see how much you already know about sex Mike, I need to know if I’m working with a sheltered kid from a Christian family or someone who’s spent far too long reading about it’  
Well I didn’t know much about reading into it all that much, but I did know enough about it I thought.  
‘So, I’m guessing you know how sex works right? Penis in the vagina and everything yeah?’ I nodded, ‘Okay good, but that isn’t really what I wanted to ask about. Do you know much about the more, kinky side of things Mike?’.  
I gulped, harder than I meant to. I wasn’t so sure this was leading to the first time experience I’d quite imagined.  
‘A little bit… I think,’ came my response.  
April smirked once again  
‘A little bit huh? Hm, well I guess we’ll find out just how little later’ she leaned her face in much closer to mine, our noses almost touching, ‘but the main thing I want to know right now Mike is what you are’.  
I raised my eyebrows a little, confused. What I am? What did she mean by that?  
‘You see Mike, and stop me if you’ve heard this before, there are three types of people when it comes to sex usually: doms, switches, and subs,’ she put a lot of emphasis on that last word as she spoke. I had heard this before at some point, but I let her continue regardless.  
‘Now, a dom, or dominant, likes to be in charge when they have sex, they like to be on top. A switch can go either way, they switch which role they play see? Finally, a sub, or submissive, likes to be on the bottom, they liked to be told what to do, to not make the decisions and, mostly importantly, they liked to get fucked.’ Her eyes seemed to twinkle at that last part, and she grinned at me when she’d finished.  
‘So, Mike. Which. One. Are. You?’ she whispered, playfully prodding my chest with each word.  
My mind began to spin again, did she really want me to answer this? She was looking at me expectantly again, the same look she’d given me all the way back at the bar. I felt that same feeling, that sort of haze, the feeling that she wanted me to do something and so I had to do it.  
After that, there was no doubt in my mind about whether she actually wanted an answer, and I also knew exactly the answer I was going to give.  
‘…submissive,’ came my eventual reply, and with it I felt a kind of relief, like a weight had been lifted.  
As soon as I had finished saying it, April closed what remained and the gap between us and locked me in a kiss, her tongue invading my mouth and dancing across mine. After what felt like minutes, she finally pulled away from me, lipstick a little smudged and a huge smile on her face.  
‘I’m so proud of you Mike, it takes a big man to admit he likes to be on the bottom. And in case you were curious, I’m a dom, so looks like I was right again, we’re still a perfect match,’ she stated, pulling me into a tight hug.  
Upon hearing her compliment me, a small warmth spread through me, like my whole body felt just a little happier that I’d made her happy. The hug was nice too. Her stormy eyes met mine once more.  
‘You know, just for that I think we should play a little game. You had to tell me something pretty personal just then, so I’m going to let you find out something about me. Here’s the fun part though, you’re not going to ask anything, you’re just going to use your hands. And no peeking either.’  
Well this was strangely specific, and a little weird, but now that I was this far, I couldn’t exactly turn back. Nor would I, April was practically an angel, I’d have been insane to let this slip away.  
‘Um, okay, so what am I doing then?’ I questioned, somewhat apprehensively  
‘Okay so first, you’ll need a blindfold,’ April hopped off the bed and went rooting around in her wardrobe, before closing it and hiding whatever she’d gotten behind her back. She crept slowly towards me before perching behind me on the bed.  
‘Ok just close your eyes now,’.  
I did, and then I felt her tying some kind of fabric around my head, firmly fastening it at the back.  
‘Now you shouldn’t be able to see anything, but just in case keep your eyes closed sweetie,’ April cooed. ‘Ooh that reminds me, we need to establish some pet names I think,’.  
‘Pet names?’  
‘Yeah, little names that we call each other during sexy times to kind of get the mood going a bit, I’ve got a couple personal favourites, just use which ever you prefer’ April informed me, it was strange not being able to see her. It made me feel kind of vulnerable, but I felt safer knowing it was her with me.  
‘Okay, so what are they?’ I responded  
‘Hm,’ she’d leaned right up to my ear without me noticing, and each syllable sent a tingle down my spine, ‘Mistress, or Mommy’  
If her proximity gave me tingles before, then those words made my whole shudder. They sounded so, right, so fitting to describe how I felt about April right now.  
But, in terms of which one I preferred…  
‘…mommy,’ I said, my voice little more than a whisper. And with that April kissed my cheek, the sudden sensation surprising me a little.  
‘Mm, that’s mommy’s favourite one too, I’m so glad I found you tonight baby,’ April whispered the words straight into my ear, sending sparks through my skull. ‘Now, let’s get back to our game okay?’  
I felt her shift over on the bed so that she was sitting down next to me, before I felt her softly grab my wrist and move my arm.  
‘I’m going to move your hand around for you, we’re going to do a little exploring together. I felt her moving my arm upwards, a bit below my chest, before coming to rest on something soft. Something really soft actually. She moved my hand gently across the surface of whatever it was, it was sort of round…  
‘Have you guessed what it is yet baby?’ she asked coyly. The realisation came to me after that.  
‘Is it your… b- ‘  
‘That’s right honey, you’re touching mommy’s tit right now. Is this a first time too? And how does it feel?’  
‘They’re really soft, it feels good’  
‘It feels good…?’  
‘It feels good, mommy’  
I hear her doing a little play clap to my left.  
‘Very good sweetie, now you’re getting the hang of it,’ and with that she took hold of my wrist again and moved my hand further down. Having gotten my bearings a bit now, I had a better idea of what was being touched. She’d must’ve shed her dress at some point after she’d blindfolded me because I could feel her bare stomach as we moved further down. At some point she moved my hand more to the right before moving downwards, trailing down her thigh. She moved even further down from there and back a little before stopping at another piece of fabric.  
‘Which part do you think you’re touching now hun?’  
‘Is it your ass, mommy?’ I whispered, still a little nervous from this contact  
‘Aw, you’re so good at this game baby, yeah this is mommy’s ass, but I think you deserve a proper feel for that.’  
My heart began to race a little, April moved my hand further towards the centre of her ass, spreading the palm of my hand across her right ass cheek. After a few little words of encouragement, I squeezed my hand a little, and felt her firm ass move with my hand. It felt a lot bigger now that I was actually touching it. After a few more touches, April decided it was time to depart once more and moved my hand back round to her front.  
‘Now baby, this one might be a bit more of a surprise, so just brace yourself a little before this one’.  
That was all the warning I got before my hand was moving towards a place I never quite thought it would actually go. She moved back up to her stomach, to her naval, before beginning a slow decent back between her legs. My heart rate was going through the roof now, and my mouth was getting dry. Just as I began to feel the touch of fabric on my fingertips, April stopped dead.  
‘Now honey, I just want you to know, that no matter what after this point, I really enjoyed tonight, and I wouldn’t change a thing. I just hope that… never mind, I’ll just let you feel’  
And with that cryptic speech, my hand once more began to creep slowly downwards, this time underneath the fabric containing my destination. And it didn’t take long once I’d gotten under to find out what that was. I was somewhat shocked to say the least when, instead of the mostly smooth surface I’d been expecting to traverse, my hand encountered a turgid rod of flesh, closing around whatever it was. I stopped moving after that, and April stopped guiding me as well, everything was completely still and quiet. Except for whatever I had grabbed, which pulsed lightly in my hand, accompanied by an incredibly warmth.  
My mind slowly began to understand what it was, and why April had become nervous so suddenly despite her normal self. Within the girl of my dream’s panties was a cock. And a big one at that. It didn’t feel fully erect yet, but I was still sort of struggling to get my hand around it, and I couldn’t be sure how long it was.  
‘…Mike?’ came April’s voice, a shadow of its former self  
It hurt to hear her sound like that, so dejected, when she normally sounded so sparkling and confident. And the reason she felt so scared was because she was afraid I would reject her because she had a… penis.  
But, it was just part of her right? Could I really break April’s heart over a part of her body? It wasn’t as if it made her any less of woman. No, I’d decided. I didn’t care. And she needed to know. ‘April, I don’t mind, it’s perfect, just like the rest of you, whatever’s down there doesn’t change who you are,’.  
There was silence for a few moments, and then I felt April move suddenly across the bed, clutching me in a tight embrace and knocking me over onto my back with her on top of me. She then kissed me on the lips again, but this time felt less vicious and more, personal. It was slower, her tongue didn’t so much invade my mouth as it join my tongue in the middle, swapping backwards and forwards. After an unknown amount of time, she pulled away slightly, and I felt her untying the blindfold. I could see the light through my eyelids, and it took a while to adjust when I finally opened them.  
And when I did, April looked even more beautiful than before, that cocky smile she always wore was still there, but it seemed kinder, and her eyes were softer. She had the beginnings of tears at the corners of her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away with a little laugh. She was still holding me tightly against her, and it was only after a few minutes of us staring at each other, that I noticed something pressing into my midsection. Looking downwards reminded me of April’s current lack of clothing, wearing only her underwear now, which somehow managed to still look slightly gothic. I could now see her mostly exposed breasts within her bra. I’m not really very good with cup sizes, but they were comfortably a handful. Moving my eyes further down to the source of the pressure I remembered the source of April’s shame.  
Said shame was currently wedging itself against my stomach, trapped between the both of our bodies. I could hardly have blamed her though, because right now I was in a similar state, and April was currently firmly sat right on top of mine. Looking back up at her, I’d hoped she hadn’t noticed, but the smile on her face told me full well that she had, in fact, felt my excitement.  
‘How long’s he been like that then, Mikey?’ she inquired in a coy fashion.  
‘Uh, since I first touched your tits’  
‘You know baby, it’s not very nice to lie to mommy’ she responded in mock disappointment  
‘…since the whole submissive thing’ I quietly admitted  
April leant down close to my ear, a big smile on her face.  
‘Do you like mommy calling you a sub?’ she asked slowly  
‘Y-yes mommy,’  
‘You know baby, they have a word for people like you…’ she whispered, drawing out each word  
‘Sluts,’.  
When she whispered that word in my ear, my whole body just felt happy, so content. Like I had been waiting my whole life for someone to say that, because it was true.  
‘Remember what I said about subs Mike, about how they like to be fucked?’ She’d pulled away from my ear a little, just staring into my eyes now  
‘Yes mommy,’  
‘…do you want to get fucked sweetie?’. She said it in such an innocent voice, but the question hit my mind like a ton of bricks. I understand now that this wasn’t just a question of whether she was on top or I was, now that I knew she had a dick as well, the question became  
‘Do you want me to fuck you with my dick,’. And I already knew the answer.  
‘Yes mommy’ I whispered, as quiet as a mouse  
‘Yes mommy, what?’ April replied, smiling at him, expecting more of me clearly.  
Any reluctance I’d once had to being on the receiving end had left me the moment she’d asked me the first time, and so it only took a few long moments for the next response.  
‘…Please mommy, fuck me’ came my slow answer.  
‘And where should I fuck you dear?’ April asked, clearly enjoying making me submit fully to her.  
‘Anywhere you want mommy’ was my response, much quicker than the last few  
Even April seemed a little surprised at this, but her surprise very quickly gave way to something else.  
‘Mm, great job baby, that’s the kind of answer only a true slut would give’ she purred, kissing and nibbling her way down my neck.  
Once again, I felt a great satisfaction when she called me that, it just felt so right, so perfect, like her.  
‘Hm, anywhere I want huh?’ April repeated, wistfully stroking her chin in an attempt to look deep in thought, ‘Well in that case, I think I’ll choose…both!’  
‘Both?’ I replied, not fully sure what that was meant to mean  
‘Oh come on sweetie, I choose to fuck both of your holes,’ emphasising her statement by placing a finger over my mouth and her other hand grabbing at my ass, ‘It was just too hard to pick between the two, mommy really wants to try both,’ adopting an exaggerated pout to show her plight.  
The more she spoke, the more I actually began to think about what I’d agreed to. Sure, I was head over heels for April and I’d agree to do pretty much anything for her, but actually doing some of those things might prove to be the challenge. I’d obviously never had any experience at all on either end of sex, I didn’t know how to give a blowjob, and I’d certainly never taken a dick in my ass before. Not only was I completely inexperienced and ill-prepared, it didn’t seem like my first time would be an easy one either, from what I could still feel being crushed between our bodies, April was far from lacking in the size department, I might actually hurt myself if we went through with this.  
But every time I broke from my thoughts, and looked back up into her eyes, all my thoughts and worries just faded away. A little discomfort, pain even, wouldn’t compare to the satisfaction I’d get from satisfying her. At this point I was completely spell-bound by her, even if I wanted to, I wasn’t sure I could disobey or disappoint my mistress.  
This time it was her words that pulled me out of my stupor.  
‘Well Mikey, I think it’s about time we got started, don’t you?’ she stated as she sat up off of me and moved over to the edge of the bed.  
She patted the space between her legs and pointed at the floor.  
‘Sit right here baby, I want to be able to see your face when you suck a cock for the first time,’ she giggled, shuffling around at the edge of the bed to get more comfortable.  
Not wanting to keep her waiting, I got up off of the bed and walked to stand in front of her. She looked up at me, still laughing a little as she spoke.  
‘You’ll have to get on your knees silly, my dick’s big but you’ll struggle from up there still,’.  
Feeling a little embarrassed that she even had to remind me of that, I quickly knelt down directly between her legs, and now it was my turn to look up at her. And not just her face either.  
For the first time tonight, I was able to get a decent look at her panties, or more accurately the wall of flesh currently doing its best to break them at the seams. It still didn’t seem like she was fully hard yet, and I could still clearly make out just how big this thing was.  
‘Enjoying the view?’ April’s words jolted me out of my daze, causing me to look up at the smug expression on her face, apparently taking a great deal of pride in the fact her dick was so mesmerising.  
‘Here, I’ll let you see the uncensored version, you’re a big boy now,’ April continued, the smirk still as strong as ever on her face. It might as well be a permanent feature at this point.  
My attention was quickly diverted back to her lower half however, when she began to remove the black fabric desperately failing to hold back her package. After a bit of leg work, she managed to fully remove the clothing and her dick sprang free. Now I was able to see just how much trouble I’d gotten myself into.  
With that last bit of contact trying to get her panties of, her dick had managed to fully harden, giving me a full view of what I was about to try and swallow. It was at least 10 inches long, and nearly as thick as my wrist. That was the problem, it wasn’t the length that frightened me much, although that didn’t make it any less impressive, but her cock was really thick. This was going to be a long night.  
Sensing his current unease, April decided to provide me with some much-needed encouragement.  
‘Aw, I know it’s pretty intimidating baby, mommy’s packing a little more than most. But I’m here for you baby, I’ll tell you what to do and make sure you keep safe okay? You’ll do great.’ April smiled down at me, a warm, genuine smile that showed she really did believe in me.  
With that kind of encouragement, I really did feel like I could do this. I reached my hands out and took hold of her shaft, hearing her let out a little sigh at the contact. Now that she was ‘properly excited’, I could only just get my hand around it, the tips of my fingers only just touching. Her cock looked, and felt, beautiful. It was smooth and hairless, almost delicate looking if not for the pure size of the thing, a pale shade like the rest of her skin, the tip of her cock however was a little thicker than the rest of the shaft, and more of an angry red. Taking her cock in my hands, I moved it upwards, supporting its weight and allowing me to see the what lay beneath the shaft. A swollen sack dangled just below, she was clearly pretty pent up. But, I could see something below even here balls, cupping them in one hand, I moved them slightly to the side to discover that she was in fact not lacking anything at all. Down South of her nuts lay a neatly trimmed pussy, a sight I had quite honestly resigned myself from seeing. The surprise was clearly evident on my face, as April decide to chime in once again.  
‘Oh yeah, I guess I didn’t actually talk about the situation down here. I’m what I guess you’d call a hermaphrodite, meaning I have both sets of genitals, male and female. And yes, both of them work. Although,’ she said, pausing and pointing a finger towards her shaft, ‘This is your main focus for today, maybe next time mommy’ll treat you and you can use her pussy.’  
While that promise did excite me, April was right, tonight was about her, or more specifically her dick. Acting on impulse, I leaned forward and planted a kiss on the head of her cock, giving me a taste of the salty pre forming at the tip. The musk coming from her cock clouded my mind even further, drowning out everything else in the room, every thought in my head that wasn’t related to April and her dick. The girl in question seemed quite amused by the sudden advance but kept quiet for the time being. 

Gaining a bit more courage and losing a bit more dignity, I began to slowly lick around the head of her cock, even venturing up and down the shaft on occasion. The ministrations seemed to please April quiet a bit more, if her quiet groans were any indicator.  
‘Mm, you’re doing great baby, keep working mommy’s cock. Are you sure you’ve never done this before?’  
Of course she knew I hadn’t, but all the same the praise lit up my brain like fairy lights, spreading a pleasant warmth through my body at the thought that I was successfully pleasing my mommy.  
The compliments spurred me on to improve my technique even more, and so I ventured to try and take her cock into my mouth. It proved more difficult than I had originally expected, the mushroom head of her cock completely filled my mouth, but I was determined to soldier on. I managed struggle down a couple more inches into my mouth before it hit the back of my throat and I couldn’t continue. Looking up at April, I found her already looking down into my eyes, slightly heavy lidded and with a big smile across her lips.  
‘I appreciate the effort baby, but it looks like that’s as far as you can go right now. But I know how desperate you are to please mommy, so I’ll help you along. I’m going to count down from three, and when I say one, I want you to swallow as hard as you can okay?’  
I tried to nod my head or vocalise a response, but my current situation prevented either from being a major success, although the vibrations from my attempted speech did liberate a moan from April and she seemed to understand him.  
‘Okay, in 3. 2. 1.’  
I did as I was told and swallowed hard. At that same moment, April thrusted her cock further into my mouth, forcing it down my now open throat and feeding me another 4 inches of her cock. My eyes nearly bulged out of my head, and April stopped as soon as she felt her cock slip past the boundaries of my oesophagus.  
‘It’s alright baby, I know it’s uncomfortable right now, but just give yourself a minute to adjust,’.  
She wasn’t wrong, my body was extremely distressed at the sudden intrusion into my throat and urged me to gag it back out. I tried my best to stop myself from gagging, but even if I did, I doubt it would’ve done much, the amount of cock meat in my throat right now seemed fairly immovable. We stayed like that for a few minutes, April stroked my hair fondly while muttering encouragements while I focused on breathing what I could through my nose. After those few minutes the discomfort had all but gone, and so I tried to move a bit further down April’s girl dick, but it proved more awkward from this position and I didn’t make much progress. Feeling her grip on my hair tighten slightly, I looked up to her face as she began to speak.  
‘You know, you look so cute choking on mommy’s cock, it’s almost unbearable. But it looks like you’re going to need a bit more help with the rest of your meal, still another 4 or so inches by my count,’ April seemed quite excited to offer more help, and I felt a second hand join the first in my hair.  
Slowly but surely, April pulled my head closer and closer to her groin, force feeding me more her cock little by little. The more I felt her slide down my throat, the more anticipation I felt for the moment when my lips touched the base. And I didn’t have to wait long, already having waited a while for me to get this point, April seemed to be at the limit of her patience.  
With a sudden pull and a loud groan, April forced the last 2 inches of her cock down my throat in one go. I felt her heavy balls against my chin and the neat tuft of hair at her base against my nose.  
‘Oh my God! Sorry babe, but mommy really needed that, but don’t worry, I’ll make sure to give you what you need as well. You never did get that other drink back at the bar, but don’t worry, I’ll make sure you drink plenty,’ April’s previously calm tone was giving way to a much more primal lust, groaning her way through each sentence.  
This was also the only warning I got before she gripped my hair again and yanked my head back up the length of her cock, pulling out until her tip was right at the entrance of my throat again. I got one more second before she immediately pushed it straight back where it was, around half a foot of cock being sawed in and out of my throat. It hurt a little, and breathing got a lot harder, but when I looked up and saw the look on her face, I realised none of that mattered. Her eyes were all but shut, and she had the stupidest looking grin on her face when she wasn’t opening her mouth to let out some kind of groan or expletive. It only took a couple more minutes until she was at her limit.  
‘Oh fuck, Mike your mouth is magic, well more your throat I guess. I hope you’re thirsty, cause that drink you’ve ordered is going to be a pretty tall glass. Ooh sh-‘.  
That speech and the feeling of her balls tightening against my face were the only signs I got before she came inside my throat. Her cock was so far down I didn’t really need to swallow, it just went straight down to my stomach, but it felt so thick and warm, it was less of a drink and more of a meal. Pretty soon I began to feel kinda full, and she still had a bit more to give. She began pulling out of my throat as she shot the last few loads, stopping when her head was in my mouth to fire the last two spurts. Even that was enough to completely fill my mouth, and a little bit began to drip down my chin before I swallowed it.  
It tasted… good. It was kind of salty, but it wasn’t overpowering and it reminded me of the taste of her cock.  
‘Wow, that was…something else Mike,’ she wiped her brow with her hand before continuing, ‘I had hoped I was going to enjoy that, but I wasn’t expecting what I got. Your mouth is the perfect little cock sleeve for mommy,’ she stated, proudly, tussling my hair a little.  
April helped my stand up and put me back down on the bed, I needed a bit of a breather after that one. I could still feel her cum inside of me, and it was still hot, its taste filling my entire mouth. She sat on the bed next to me cross-legged and pulled my head down so I was lying in her lap, looking into her eyes. I could feel her cock below my neck. It didn’t feel very soft.  
‘So Mikey, did you enjoy that? Do you like worshipping mommy’s big cock?’ she inquired playfully.  
‘Yeah, it was different, but I really enjoyed it, I really enjoyed making you feel good’ I replied, pausing for a moment, ‘…and I like the taste’ I added quietly.  
‘Oh really?’ April asked, a toothy smile spreading across her face, ‘Which part, my cock or my cum?’  
‘Both,’.  
‘Mm, glad to hear you enjoyed your meal then. And speaking of both…’ as she trailed off I felt her twitch underneath my head. She leaned her head closer to mine.  
‘You still owe me a hole baby, and I think I’ll cash that now,’.  
That one part my heart rate up a few dozen. I’d already forgotten that I’d promised to let her fuck me, and after experiencing the size of her cock first hand, I wasn’t quite as sure about how this plan was going to work anymore. I was desperate to try and please her how I could, but in all honesty, there was a genuine risk of a hospital trip if he wasn’t careful. The girth of her cock was nothing to joke about.  
‘Mommy, are you sure that I can-‘ I started  
‘Aw, are you worried that I might be a bit too much for your little ass to take? Well don’t worry sweetie, I’ll be really careful. In fact…’ she gently moved my head off of her lab and got off the bed. She walked over to the draws in her wardrobe, opening up one of them and searching for something. She soon found what she was looking for and pulled out a tube of some kind of clear liquid.  
‘What’s that mommy?’  
‘It’s lube sweetie, you already got my cock nice and wet, but you can never be too careful, and I have a feeling we’re going to need this,’.  
She walked back over to the bed and set down at the edge again, her legs closed this time. She patted her lap and motioned for me to get up.  
‘Take off your clothes and come and lie across my lap honey, face down.,’ she said, giggling a little towards the end.  
I did as she asked, stripping out of my shirt and pants.  
‘Underwear too sweetie,’ she added, still laughing.  
With a slight blush, I did what she wanted, removing the last piece of clothing. I’d never really been naked in front of people before, so it was pretty embarrassing, even with April. Not to mention my dick wasn’t even close to as big as hers, with about 6 inches to my name.  
‘Aw, don’t be ashamed of your dick baby, it’s normal for it to be that size. Plus I think it’s cute,’ she stated as she smiled sweetly.  
I hurried and made my way over to her and lay across her lap, my hips over her legs.  
‘Perfect honey, now let’s get you ready,’ she began to apply the lube to her fingers and moved her hand towards my ass before stopping, ‘Say Mike, have you ever… touched yourself down here before?’ she asked with a coy tone to her voice.  
‘Uh, n-no,’ I stammered back  
‘Hm, what have I told you about lying to mommy? It’s naughty Mike, and naughty boys… get punished,’ she purred huskily, punctuating the word punished by spanking my ass. Hard.  
It stung, but for some reason it also felt kind of… good. Like there was a kind of euphoria when she did it.  
‘O-okay, I may have… tried a few fingers once, to see what it was like,’ I admitted slowly, cheeks redder than ever.  
‘Mm, and what did you think about it? How did it feel?’ she pressed, voice getting even lower.  
‘G-good, mommy, I enjoyed it,’ I blurted out, louder than I meant to.  
‘Well well, you really are a little slut, aren’t you? I think you deserve a bit more spanking, I’d call it punishment, but I think you and I both know you enjoy it.’ April was one again whispering directly into my ear, and she was also right again. I did enjoy this, all of it.  
She proceeded to place a dozen short, sharp smacks on my ass, each one hurt better than the last, and it took all I had not to cry out for more.  
‘My my, we just keep finding out more and more about you don’t we Mike, an hour ago you didn’t even know the first thing about BDSM, and now look at you. Happily getting spanked by a girl you met the same night, and fantasising over her dick. It’s a little pathetic when you put it like that huh?’ April taunted, really deciding to take her dirty talk to a new level.  
But I didn’t mind, she was right after all. He was kind of pathetic right now, I’d never even had sex before, and my first time was going to be me getting fucked in the ass by a girl I’d just met. But at the same time, she wasn’t ‘a girl I’d just met’, she was the perfect girl, I couldn’t imagine anyone better, and I wouldn’t change a thing about how tonight had gone or April herself.  
‘Well, I think we’ve had enough fun with that, time to get you ready, for real this time,’ April had stopped spanking me, instead reapply the lube to her fingers and spreading my ass with the other hand, ‘apparently you know what to expect already, but I can tell you that it’ll feel a lot better when someone else does it for you,’.  
I didn’t doubt, she’d been right about everything else so far. I felt a cold pressure at my ring and tensed up a little by instinct.  
‘Shh, it’s okay baby, mommy’s not going to hurt you, just relax, and no matter what, stay that way. Even if it stings a little, just keep relaxed and it’ll feel good soon after.’  
And with that, she slipped her forefinger inside of me. It was still cold, but it sent a little shiver up my back to know that she was inside of me. She worked the finger around a little, getting me used to the insertion before adding her middle finger. She repeated this process for her ring finger as well. After that she began to massage around the inside of my ass, hooking her fingers downwards inside of me until she caught a spot that really made me shudder.  
‘There we go, found it, and it looks like we’re quite sensitive’ April states, sounding quite pleased with herself  
‘What are you doing mommy’  
‘I was looking for your prostate baby, and it looks like I found it. It’s a little bundle of nerves right here in your ass that can make you feel really good. I’d get used to this feeling, cause I have a hunch I’m going be using this thing a lot,’ she claimed, gently patting my sore ass with her other hand.  
‘But I think that’s enough for the warmup now, seems like you’re properly lubed up, and my cock’s still dripping wet and ready to go,’ as she said this, she lifted me up from her knees, ‘get on the bed on all fours, ass in the air nice and high now,’.  
I gulped in anticipation, but I did as she said and climbed onto the bed and got into the requested position. I felt a little embarrassed doing it, especially when April got up on the bed behind me and began inspecting my ass a bit.  
‘You know, seeing it from this angle, you’ve got kind of a big ass Mikey, for a boy I mean. It’s kind of cute. Just like you little butthole here, although after I’m finished with it, it probably won’t look quite so cute,’ April purred, making that threat seem a little less ominous with her beautiful voice.  
Soon after she’d finished talking, I felt another pressure at my ass. This time it was a lot bigger, and a lot warmer.  
‘Just try to relax baby, I’ll do the rest,’ she cooed  
And with that, the pressure on my butthole began to slowly increase, my butt fighting a losing battle as April’s battering ram slowly overpowered its defences. With a sudden pop, I felt my rectum become a lot fuller and my ass stretched painfully as the entire head of April’s cock slid inside at once.  
I let out a small gasp and winced a little at the pain, it wasn’t unbearable, but it did hurt quite a bit.  
‘Shh, it’s okay baby, be strong for mommy, just try your best to relax, tensing up will only make it hurt more. I’ll wait here a little so you can get used to it,’ April tried her best to reassure me, stroking my hair as I buried my head into the covers.  
April kept her promise and kept perfectly still for the next few minutes until the pain had all but gone, and all that was left was that strange feeling of being full.  
‘You…you can move now mommy,’ I whispered, trying to stay as relaxed as possible.  
And with that, April began her slow conquest of my ass, slowly feeding inch by inch into my rectum, stopping every few inches to allow me to adjust. Eventually I felt her hips collide with my ass, and still swollen nuts rested against my own much smaller pair.  
‘Great job baby, you took it all, mommy is so proud of you,’ April beamed at him, leaning down and planting a kiss on my cheek, ‘but now it’s time to take it a bit further, I don’t think either of us are going to satisfied with this pace,’.  
She then began to withdraw her rod from my colon, the sheer girth of the thing causing it rub against just about every spot in my ass, even some I didn’t know existed. I felt so full, and that felt so good, so right. It was like I was made for this, her cock seemed to fit so perfectly inside of me, it felt so good pressing against my prostate as she dragged her cock out.  
She pulled out until only her tip remained inside, then slammed her entire length back in at once. It took all the air out of my lungs, and April let out a loud grunt. She quickly established a rhythm, long hard thrusts taking their toll on my prostate. I could feel a pressure building up in my dick, despite it not being touched all night, and the longer she fucked me, the more that pressure built and the better it felt. So it didn’t take long until…  
‘M-mommy, I think I’m gonna-‘  
That was all I managed to get out before my cock spurted all over the bed below me. April kept fucking me hard through the orgasm, keeping it going and so the pleasure built to mind-blowing levels, before she finally slowed down.  
‘Did my little baby boy just cum from having his ass fucked by mommy?’ April inquired, her tone indicating that she already knew the answer.  
‘Y-yes mommy,’ I admitted, slightly ashamed that it had happened so easily.  
‘Hm, looks like I was right then, you do have a sensitive prostate, and it just loves getting fucked by my big fat cock. Just for that, I think I’m going to promote you from a common slut, to a butt slut. Not just anyone can cum that easily from being fucked in the ass, it takes a very special, very naughty kind of person.’ April stated, in a matter of fact fashion.  
‘…thank you, mommy,’ was my eventual response.  
‘No problem sweetie, credit where credit is due, now, mommy still hasn’t cum yet, so let’s get back to it shall we?’  
Before I could give an answer, April began drilling my ass again, even harder and faster than before. After a few minutes, she lifted her foot up and pushed my face down into the sheets, keeping me there, and giving her a new angle to fuck me with.  
An angle that just so happened to mean each of her thrusts pushed straight into my prostate. Her gasps and moans got heavier and heavier, and I could feel my pleasure building, a familiar pressure beginning to form.  
‘Oh fuck baby, here it comes, here it comes, get ready, this is gonna be big,’ April panted.  
April suddenly started thrusting much shorter, harder and faster thrusts, pummelling my prostate, causing my pleasure to skyrocket. With one final thrust, she buried her cock as deep as she could inside of me, her entire length twitching inside of me.  
All of a sudden, warmth exploded inside of me. The sensation of suddenly being filled with mommy’s cum triggered my own orgasm, and this one was much more intense than the last one, painting her bed sheets white. Meanwhile, her own orgasm didn’t seem to be ending anytime soon, her cock was so thick and snugly fit, that the cum couldn’t flow back out, trapping it inside of me. I felt more and more of her thick, hot semen filling me. I could even feel my gut getting noticeably heavier. Eventually her orgasm tapered off, leaving her cock twitching inside of me, with a veritable lake of cum still inside of me.  
April collapsed onto the bed, taking me with her so that we were laying next to each other with her behind me, cock still in my ass.  
‘Woooow, that was the best orgasm I’ve ever had in my life, I’ve never cum so hard, and from the looks of you and my bed, neither have you,’ April giggled, still sounding pretty fatigued.  
‘Yeah, that was… something else, I’ve never felt anything like it,’ I responded.  
‘So, how was your first time Mikey, everything you expected?’ April asked, still giggling a little  
‘It was amazing, it wasn’t what I expected, but It’s everything I could’ve wanted. You’re everything I’ve ever wanted,’ I responded  
‘I know just how you feel, I never thought I’d find someone like you Mike, I never thought I’d find someone who’d really just… accept what I am you know?’  
‘Beautiful?’  
‘Well naturally, but you know what I meant. I guess what I’m trying to say is, I think I do actually love you Mike,’ April sighed, hugging me tightly and closing her eyes.  
‘I love you too April, I couldn’t imagine a more perfect, funny or beautiful person than you,’.  
‘Aw, well that’s sweet. So, I guess that makes us a couple now then, right?’ April asked, her tiredness evident in her voice.  
‘Are you kidding, after tonight, you basically own me. I think couple is an understatement,’ I replied  
She laughed a little at that  
‘Yeah, I guess you’re right. Goodnight Mikey, I hope you weren’t just a dream when I wake up.’  
‘Me too, good night.’


End file.
